The War For Amu
by xAmuletLightx
Summary: Hmm...Many many couples. Including new characters old characters Shugo Charas. Any way enjoy I only now what will happen in the end do you?
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, this is probably the first series I will ****not ****delete. The other ones were good but when I started typing the second chapter, it became boring… So this is a series with Amu x Ikuto, Amu x Tadase, Utau x Ikuto, and other couples too. I just hope this one will come out how I want it to.**

**Chapter One: Midnight Snack**

Amu just came home. She was at a meeting with the Guardians. They were about to discuss on how to find the embryo faster, when five X-Eggs, or Punishment Eggs, appeared. Amu did a Character Transformation with Miki and chased after one egg. The others went after the other four. When they caught them all, Amu healed them and was very tired. She never had to heal five eggs at a time before! The worst part was it took all night to chase the eggs. It was already midnight! Luckily Amu's parents and Ami went to the U.S to meet their grandparents. They let Amu take care of the house.

"Amu-chan, you must be hungry! Let Suu make a midnight snack!" said Suu and happily drifted off to the kitchen.

"Okay!" Amu replied.

Amu was so happy she didn't have school tomorrow so she could stay up all night if she wanted. Amu plopped onto the couch and turned on the T.V. She flipped through the channels and found Nobuko-sensei's show. She was never fond of the program, but for some reason it seemed like the old fortune teller was talking to her instead of the person with her! Amu looked away from the T.V to see what her other Charas were doing. Ran was practicing a new cheer, and Miki was drawing something. Amu just noticed Miki had been drawing more often than usual.

"Miki, what are you drawing?" Amu asked curiously.

"Nothing!" she said blushing and drifted to Amu's room.

"What was that about?" Amu asked herself.

"Suu is all finished! Here you go Amu, Gateaux au chocolat tea, and some home-made cookies!" said Suu proudly.

"Arigatoo, Suu!" said Amu.

While Amu was eating downstairs Miki was busy drawing. The reason Miki blushed was because she was drawing a special couple. One that the Guardians and their Charas would not allow to happen. Miki was drawing Ikuto and Amu. Miki thought they were meant for each other! They looked so cute in some of the other pictures she drew. Miki knew Amu liked Ikuto. For the past few weeks Miki had been only drawing Ikuto, Yoru, or Ikuto and Amu. Apparently Miki had feelings for Yoru, like Amu had for Ikuto. Miki knew it was faith. She had to do something for them to be together! If she asked her sisters, Ran and Suu, they would definitely not allow it. If only someone could help her…

"What are you drawing nya?" a voice asked.

"Ah!" yelled Miki startled from Yoru's appearance.

"Nanimo nai!" said Miki. Yoru snatched the pad from her. "Ah, don't!"

"Ikuto and Amu? Why are you drawing them nya?" asked the cat.

"B-Because!"

"Hey, you want them to hook up?" asked Yoru his eyes glowing. Yoru knew that Ikuto had been feeling a little sad for the past few days. Plus, he knew Ikuto liked Amu because he had a little crush on the blue girl, Miki. Even if it doesn't look like it.

"Really! You'll help me!" said Miki happy.

"Let's meet up tomorrow at the front of your master's house at 6 am!"

"Okay!" Miki smiled. This knocked Yoru out of balance.

"Yeah, well, see ya!" he said blushing a little and disappeared through the window. '_Thank God Miki didn't see!_' he thought to himself.

Back to Amu. Amu was eating when all of a sudden a certain somebody appeared before her. It was Tsukiyomi Ikuto! The blue haired boy, or should I say, cat boy? Amu started to blush. His blue sapphire eyes were locked on hers. He was smirking at her pink blush which he knew would soon turn bright red. Amu wondered what he wanted. She didn't see him for the past 2 weeks. She missed him a lot, but she's denying it. Ikuto missed her too, but he'll never say it. She liked the Kiddy King, Hotori Tadase. He was afraid she might reject him, so for now he would try to get closer to win her heart slowly.

"H-How did you get in!?" yelled Amu.

"Through your window. You never lock it," said Ikuto still smirking at her blush. He sat down next to her, like right next to her.

"W-What do you want?" said Amu avoiding his gaze. She was afraid she would do something stupid if she wanted him more.

"I want a snack," he said calmly.

"Fine then. Suu let's go to the kitchen," she said.

"Where do you think you're going?" said Ikuto as he grabbed her arm and she fell on his lap.

"Y-You wanted something to eat, r-right?" said Amu blushing red now.

"Yeah, I want strawberries," he said looking into her honey eyes. '_So cute,_' he thought.

"I'll go get them if you let me go!"

"You still don't get it? Fine, fetch me some strawberries," he said. He actually wanted Amu, but she was too oblivious

Amu went into the kitchen with Suu to get some strawberries. Amu could hear Ran yelling at Ikuto for barging into her house. Amu looked for the strawberries. '_What did he mean by "You still don't get it"?_' she thought. Amu kept wondering what he meant. She gave up. '_At least I got to see him,_' smiled Amu to herself. Amu came back from the kitchen with Ikuto's strawberries to only see him gone. Amu was a little disappointed. She really enjoyed the company. Amu left the strawberries in the kitchen and decided to get to bed. Miki and Ran were already sleeping. Suu went into hers.

"Oyasumi, Amu chan!" said Suu.

"Oyasumi," said Amu and she drifted into a dream about her and Ikuto…

**Translation**

**Gateaux au chocolat tea - Amu's favorite tea**

**Arigatoo - Thank you**

**Nanimo nai - Nothing**

**Oyasumi - Good night**

**Well I think I'll most likely continue it. I find it cute. Anyways thank you, review, etc. See you 'till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay second chapter up! I really starting to like the story I'm typing. So keep on reading if you want to know how it ends.**

**Chapter 2: A **_**"Love" **_**Plan**

Miki woke up from her blue spade egg.

"5:30? Better get ready," said Miki. She had to meet up with a certain cat called Yoru.

Miki took her blue bag and stuffed it with pencils and her drawing pad. She went to the bathroom and checked her appearance. Yoru and Miki were going to plan a way to hook up Amu and Ikuto, even though the others would never allow it. But, Yoru and Miki thought it was faith they met each other. Even though Ikuto always teases Amu she seems happy, and so does Ikuto even though she is like 5 years younger. Miki knew it wasn't a date with Yoru but she at least wants to look good. Miki checked herself and hated her outfit. White blouse, black vest, blue shorts, and black shoes with white bows. Miki decided to go Ami's room, Amu's younger sister, and try on some doll clothes.

Luckily, Ami wasn't home. Miki found doll clothes practically everywhere! She chose out the one that caught her eye the most. She found a cute black T-Shirt with a blue skull on it (don't know why Ami had doll clothes like that). She also found a blue plaid skirt, she found black boots, and blue half gloves. She took off her beret and put on a black hat that luckily had a blue spade on it. She turned around so it would look cooler. When she finished dressing she admitted it was really cool. When Miki checked Amu's clock it was 5:55 A.M. Miki got outside and waited for Yoru.

Yoru showed up at exactly 6:00. He looked cute as always to Miki.

"Ready to go?" he asked not looking at her so she doesn't see his blush. '_She looks so __hot __in those clothes!' _he thought to himself.

"Yup!" said Miki. She couldn't wait to see how would Amu would react to Ikuto from the plan!

Amu woke up and saw it was 9:30 A.M. Amu felt tired. She also still felt disappointed Ikuto left, but she thought it was because no one was home. She would never think of the perverted cat more than a person she knew. Amu got up and saw that Miki's egg was open. 'Guess she left early,' she thought. Amu got up and looked for clothes to put on for the day. She didn't feel like staying home. Amu chose a pair of dark denim jeans, a wide black belt, a red shirt that barely covered her stomach, black tennis shoes, and no red X clips today. She left her hair all loose.

Amu ate cereal for breakfast and left the house. Amu felt really tired and wanted some fresh air in her lungs. But, it was too hot. She just became hot. Amu didn't care and kept walking to wherever her feet carried her. She just walked and walked and she was already in the city. She looked past different stores and even saw some students from her school. Of course they knew she was the "Cool and Spicy" Hinamori Amu. Amu didn't wave to keep up her outer character. She kept walking until someone or some people grabbed her arm.

"Hey kid, hang out with us," said the first guy.

"Yeah, you're cute," added the second.

"No way!" said Amu. She was getting scared 'cause they looked a lot older than her.

"Hey, Takuto, Mamoru, let go of that kid-" Ikuto stopped when he saw Amu. He didn't expect for his friends to pick on _her_. Especially _her. _

"Why?" said the first guy.

"'Cause she's with me," said Ikuto wrapping his arm around Amu.

"Oh, sorry. Just make sure Utau doesn't know!" said the second guy and they walked off.

"Hey, what are you doing looking like that in the city?" said Ikuto looking at what she was wearing. '_Damn! She's hot. I got to control myself so I don't do something I would regret later.' _he thought.

"W-What are you staring at pervert! And I'll dress how I want to!" she yelled turning around.

"No, I won't let you dress like that, unless…" he said but then stopped. He was planning on saying "Unless it's for me." But he wouldn't want her to know he likes her. At least not just yet.

"Unless? Unless what, Ikuto?" she asked.

"Um, nothing," he said.

"Hmm…" Amu stared at him suspiciously. Then something bumped her and she fell, well at least that was what she thought happened.

Amu opened her eyes and saw Ikuto's sapphire eyes. She fell on top of him. She blushed, but what she blushed more about wasn't that she landed on top of Ikuto, but that he was slightly blushing. '_He looks so innocent and non-perverted,_' thought Amu. Amu didn't feel like getting up. She wanted him to touch her. For some reason she wanted him more. He felt so warm underneath her. Then Ikuto got up and pulled her up with him. When he looked at her face it was filled with disappointment. Ikuto smirked. He knew she wanted something to happen. He was planning on teasing her by licking her face when something bumped him this time.

He was already near her face and the thing or someone that bumped him made their lips touch. Before both of them could do anything they were kissing. Amu felt her face heat up. Both of them pushed themselves away from each other. Both of them avoiding eye contact and they were blushing pretty badly. Not what Amu would expect Ikuto to do.

"I-I'll walk you home," he said breaking the awkward silence and grabbed her hand.

Amu and Ikuto silently held each others' hand. They didn't say anything. They walked in silence. Ikuto walked her home. They made it to her house an he kissed her forehead.

"See ya, Amu-chan," he said softly.

"Bye, Ikuto-kun," she answered. Amu went into the house and well pretty much went crazy after what happened.

"Guess the plan worked, Yoru-kun!" said Miki smiling brightly.

"Y-Yoru-kun?" said Yoru.

"Yup."

"Um, well, see ya another time," he said and kissed her lips. Both of them blushing.

Miki came into the house, and Yoru left. Guess their plan to put Amu and Ikuto together was accurately done. Now, the problem is. What about Tadase and the others that like Amu too? What will they do when they find out?

**Thank you for reading. The next one will probably will have almost nothing to do with Ikuto and Amu. But it will be just as good as this chapter. Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three everybody! I hope you enjoy this one as much as the other chapters! This time I would say rated T for Teen for some sexual content and swearing…**

**Ikuto: Hey, will there be Amuto?**

**xALx: Maybe…**

**Amu: I hope not! He kissed me in the last one! (blushes)**

**Ikuto: Amu…You hate me?…(puppy eyes)**

**Amu: …(blushes)**

**xALx: On with the show!**

**Chapter 3: His Second Confession (Amu POV)**

Prince! How much I love you! Then suddenly an upset Ikuto appears in my head, then the accidental kiss he gave me yesterday on my lips and forehead! I blushed.

"Doshita, Amu-chan?" said Nagehiko. When Nadeshiko, or Nagehiko, came back from his trip to study abroad in Europe, he told me he was a guy. So, yeah, my best friend is a guy who dresses up as a girl. Well, at least not anymore…

"Eh? Nanimo nai!" I said smiling my innocent smile, but still blushing.

"Oh, yes, Hinamori-san! Can you stay after school for a while?" asked my sweet prince, Tadase. He prefers to be called king though…

"Uh, yeah," I said. What did he want to talk about?

**Miki POV**

"All right commoners! 150 push-ups!" yelled the Chara king, Kiseki. I loved him. LOVED. Note the -ed at the end. But, now I love my sweet, adorable kitty, Yoru! I still couldn't forget the kiss he gave me yesterday! On the lips, too! And I got out of my fantasy world just to see everyone staring at me as if I was a freak.

"Nani?" I asked of course I was blushing. They're probably ask me what happened.

"Are you okay, Miki?" asked Ran. She doesn't know, but I kind of despise her even though we're sisters. I know that Kiseki likes Ran, because he calls everyone commoners except Ran. This broke my heart, but now I love Yoru-kun!

"Eh? Why would you ask that?" I said nervously.

"Are you really okay?" said my worried sister, Suu.

"H-Hai…" I managed to say.

"Did the thieving cat do something to you?" said my old love, Kiseki.

"NO!" I yelled at him. This stunned everybody. "I have to go." I said calmly. I put my blue bag over my shoulder and drifted away from him and everyone. Leaving them in a state of shock. Serves them right for calling Yoru-kun a "thieving cat"!

**Amu POV**

Well, I came back to the Royal Garden after school. I wonder what he wants to talk about…I wonder where Ikuto-kun is…Ikuto!? Where did that come from?! Plus, -kun? I don't love him! Then a sudden pain shot through my heart. Okay, okay, I DO love him! See I admit it! I hope Tadase won't do anything to me. I only love one person, and I only want his love. Naze? Naze? Why does my heart only rush when I'm with him? Why not Ooji-sama? Ikuto-kun…Ikuto-kun…Only saying his name keeps me safe and warm.

"Hinamori-san?"

"Ah! Tadase! What did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Um, well, uh…" he stuttered and then he seemed confused. "Hinamori-san, why did you call me Tadase instead of Tadase-kun, like you usually do?"

"I-I did? Oops, sorry," I smiled stupidly. If only he knew I that I don't love him anymore.

"You're acting strange," he said in a worried tone. "Are you really okay?"

"Uh, yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Y-Yeah," he said starting to blush. "H-Hinamori-san, I believe I-I…"

"Yeah?"

"I-I love Hinamori-san not Amulet Heart!" he said at the top of his lungs. W-Wait. The real me? Not Amulet Heart? NOW he tells ME!?

"Gomen nasai, demo I already love someone else," I said. I felt really bad. He finally accepts the real me, but it was too late.

"Nani!" he seemed really angry and sad. "Dare!?"

"I-I can't tell you!" I said.

"Why not!?" he yelled and pushed me against the wall of the garden.

"W-What are you doing!?" I yelled as he moved his hand up my skirt. I didn't want this to happen. If it was Ikuto he would have been nicer! It would've been better if it was Ikuto! Help me! Please, Ikuto!

"I just find out I love you for who you are, and you love someone else! After all I did for you!?" he said still yelling. He started to kiss me roughly. I felt his tongue slide into my mouth. No! I tried to push him away! But even though he looked girly he held my wrists firmly against the wall.

"Please, stop!" I said after he took a break from kissing me. Even though he was just kissing me I felt abused! Raped even!

"I won't stop until you say you love me! Then you will always love me!" he said and kissed me again even rougher than before!

"I-I don't love you!" I yelled as hard as I could.

"…" he didn't answer back. Instead he kissed me harder. He kissed on the neck. That's when I noticed he started to unbutton my blouse!

"N-No!" I yelled…

**Miki POV**

As I left everybody I drifted my way towards a tree. I sat on a good branch and took out my drawing pad. I was still wearing the clothes from yesterday. They were too cute to take off! I looked at my drawing pad. I had a lot of pictures of Ikuto and Amu, Yoru, and maybe sometimes a hint of Tadase and Amu or Kiseki. But ever since yesterday I stopped drawing them. Probably because Amu doesn't like Tadase any more. I was finishing a drawing of Ikuto and Amu, the one I drew two nights ago when Yoru appeared. My adorable Yoru-kun! How can I NOT love you? I blushed.

"Still drawing it, Miki-chan?" said I voice that I always put me in a spell.

"Yoru-kun! Don't scare me like that!" I was all flustered. He came out of no where!

"Ah, gomen…So how is Amu?"

"She still seems nervous from yesterday, but happier!" I smiled which knocked him off balance. So cute!

"Neh, Miki-chan. Do you still love the king?" he said not looking at me.

"NO!" I yelled. "Why would you think that!" I was so upset that he wouldn't trust me! I think he saw the tears forming in my eyes. I sat back down and covered my eyes with my hands and cried.

"H-Hey, Miki-chan! Don't cry, please!" he said. He seemed like he didn't know what to do if I cried more.

"No!" I said.

"Oh come on! I-I'll kiss you!" he said but then hesitated after what he said.

"Hontoo ni?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah, but only if you stop crying!" he said.

"O-Okay…" I said and then I felt his lips touch mine. They were so soft. They were trying to be gentle and kind to mine. When we finished I was happy.

"Thank God…" he sighed with relief and smiled. He was happy that I was okay.

"You thieving perverted cat!" yelled a certain king, Kiseki.

"What are you going to do -nya?" Yoru said as if challenging him.

"Commoner, come here!" Kiseki yelled. Commoner? Commoner?! What makes him think I'll go to him if he calls me that! I'm nothing else to him but a commoner!

"Hey! Don't call her that! She has a name for your information!" Yoru yelled pissed off. I couldn't believe Yoru was defending me! He was protecting me. I stopped day dreaming when I saw the king and cat wrestling. Kiseki found something sharp on the ground. Glass! He was going to stab him!

"Yoru-kun! Watch out!" I yelled…

**Amu POV**

"Stop! Tadase, stop!" I yelled. He was unbuttoning my blouse. He was already done with it and the began with my skirt.

"STOP!" I yelled. I didn't love him! I didn't want to get raped by him! I wanted Ikuto! Then I felt his hand going under my bra. (Amu age: 16, Ikuto age: 18, figure out rest by yourself!) I was pretty well developed.

"Stop! IKUTO!" I yelled my love's name. I wanted him to save me! I NEEDED him to save me!

"You love that thieving cat!?" he seemed more pissed off. I shouldn't have said Ikuto's name because it only made Tadase go harder on me.

"NO!" I yelled louder. Why? Why me?

"HEY! KIDDY KING! LET GO OF AMU!" yelled a voice.

"IKUTO-KUN!" I yelled his name and I felt tears run down my face. I felt relieved. Ikuto came. Thank God! Tadase loosened his grip on me and I swiftly got away from him only to be accompanied by Ikuto's strong warm arms wrapped around me. I cried in his chest. He didn't say anything but I know he was pissed off. Not only did Tadase try to rape me, but that he made me cry, too.

"How dare you touch my Amu that way!" he yelled. His Amu? H-He loves me!? I was glad but I it wasn't a time to love him more now. Instead I let tears of joy run down my face, too.

"Yours? Since when was she yours? You never confessed to her!" said Tadase.

"…" Ikuto didn't respond because he knew he didn't confess to me. Was he going to? Or was he just playing with me?

"Ikuto, do you like me?" I said looking up from his chest to his sapphire eyes. He must have seen my upset face.

"No…" he said. He was about to say something else but I cut him off.

"What!? You were playing with me!?" I said pushing away from his arms. I saw Tadase from the corner of my eye and saw the pleasure of watching this in his eyes.

"Wait! I don't like you, but I…" he started to blush and looked away. My tears stopped for a moment. What was he going to say?"But?" I asked curiously trying to get contact with his eyes.

"I love you," I heard him whisper. I don't think Tadase heard but I heard it well and clear.

"Ikuto-kun…" I said but before I could say anything else the kiddy king jumped on Ikuto knocking him off balance.

"Ikuto! Tadase!" I yelled…

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Doshita - What's the matter?**

**Nanimo nai - Nothing**

**Nani - What**

**Hai - Yes**

**Naze - Why**

**Ooji-sama - Prince**

**Gomen nasai - Sorry**

**Demo - But**

**Hontoo ni - Really**

**Wow really long. I got excited so I made it longer. The ending is no where near where we are now. There will be more chapters. I stopped right at the good parts. Too bad for you guys (jk). The more reviews the faster they come. Hope you can wait until the next chapter!**

**Ikuto-I'm going to kill the fcking kiddy king! (preparing to fight)**

**Amu-Ikuto! You love me!? (blushes badly)**

**Ikuto-S-So? (blushes)**

**xALx-Awkward…Any way until next time! Sayonara!**


	4. Chapter 4

**xALx: Hello, thank you for waiting for this chapter! I know you're wondering what is going to happen next!**

**Amu: I can't believe you made Tadase rape me!**

**Ikuto: I can't believe you made me confess! -blushes-**

**Amu: Neh, Ikuto do you really love me -blushes/smirks-**

**Ikuto: Not telling'.**

**XALx: Any way shall we continue? (Do not own Shugo Chara)**

**Amu's Charas: Rated T for mild language and sexual content!**

**Chapter 4: Bloody Love **

**Amu POV**

"Ikuto! Tadase! Stop!" I yelled. I knew Ikuto was pissed off, but did they have to fight?

"Stay out of this!" yelled Tadase.

I just stood there watching them wrestle. Well, first they were wrestling to gain control. Ikuto gained control first and started beating him up. Although Tadase was smaller and younger he also gained control. They were now beating the crap out of each other. Why? I know why. It's all because of me! They love me and now they are fighting for me! If only, if only I could just die! If I died everything would be fine!

"Amu-chan!" yelled my Charas, Ran and Suu.

"Where's Miki?" I said.

"Are you okay? Oh, and Miki, she left," asked Suu.

"I'm fine, but first we have to stop those two!" I told them looking at Tadase and Ikuto getting bruised and blood in some areas.

"Character Change! Chip, Syrup, Whip!" said Suu. A green clover amulet replaced my X. A whip appeared before my hands.

"Please heal their injuries! Remake Honey!" I yelled. The character change's power was weaker than from my transformation, but Tadase's and Ikuto's injuries disappeared.

"STOP IT!" I shouted when I saw them go at it again. Ikuto looked at me and then stood up calmly.

"Okay," he said and walked over to me and hugged me tightly.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Y-Yes," I said blushing.

"Remember, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. It's not over. I will make Amu love me," Tadase said and left the Royal Garden.

**Miki POV**

"Yoru, watch out!" I shouted out to Yoru. It was too late. Yoru was stabbed with the glass.

"NOO!" I yelled and started to cry. I drifted to him quickly, and held him.

"Commoner, get out of the way!" Kiseki yelled still wanting to battle.

"No! You leave us alone! You don't even like me!" I yelled crying and fiddling with Yoru's hair.

"That's right I don't love you, but you are Ran's sister so I have no choice but to protect you!" he said. Yoru stood up at that moment. Luckily, the glass didn't go too deep. I pulled it out for him. He flinched with pain but felt better soon.

"You bastard! The only reason you protect Miki is for Ran!?" Yoru said pissed off.

"What are you going to do about it!"

"I'm the one that's going to protect Miki from YOU!"

"Yoru…Stop, you're hurt!" I said.

"But, Miki…" Yoru started but knew he should stop. He saw my face all wet from tears. He didn't want me to cry any more than this.

"Miki, I'll see you tonight," he whispered into my ear and kissed my forehead. He drifted off to find is master.

"Kiseki," I started to say. "I HATE YOU, YOU BASTARD!" I yelled and drifted off crying and trying to find Amu.

**Amu POV**

"Ikuto, are you all right?" I asked once we both calmed down.

"Yeah, but I still have to kill the kiddy king for what he did to you," he said and gently touched my blouse which I just noticed was still unbuttoned.

"Eh!? Ikuto you perv!" I yelled blushing and started to button it up.

"Before you didn't say anything," Ikuto smirked.

"I hate you!" I said, but I didn't actually mean I hated him. I was just joking, but he took it seriously.

"Don't say that Amu," said Ikuto upset. He wrapped his arms around me into another hug. He felt so warm it's amazing.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it," I said smiling. He put his hand on cheek. He was about to kiss me when Yoru came and then Miki.

"Hey, Yoru, what happened to you! You're bleeding!" said Ikuto touching his Charas back. (Can Shugo Chara bleed?)

"Miki what happened? Why are you crying so much?" I asked Miki. She looked really upset about something. Could it be about Yoru?

"Ki-Kiseki…sniff Hurt…Yoru…" she said through tears.

"Kiseki!?" yelled Ran and Suu.

"I'm fine though, thanks to Miki!" said Yoru smiling lightly at Miki.

"At least you're okay," said Ikuto sighing. "Well, should I walk you home, Amu?"

"Uh, yeah," I replied. It seemed like this afternoon lasted years.

**Unknown POV**

I saw Hinamori Amu, my love, with that thieving cat. Plus, they were about to kiss! I am so jealous of that cat! But, I will be the one that gets Hinamori. If I don't then…-pulls out gun- I'll just get rid of Tsukiyomi Ikuto. No will get Amu except me! No one! Not Ikuto, or Tadase, but me! She will only love me! I'll use force if I have to like Tadase.

**Ikuto POV**

I walked her home. She was quiet and looked tired from today. That bastard kiddy king! I'll kill him if he does it to her again! We stopped in front of her house. She thanked me and I just gave her a kiss on the forehead, nothing special. I didn't do any thing more because I felt like I was being watched. Me and Yoru started to walk home. When we reached to the end of Amu's block someone called me.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto," said the mysterious voice. I turned around to only see him, the soccer kid.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Sayonara," he said and then a gun moved up and…_BOOM! _I didn't remember what happened next.

**Amu POV**

After Ikuto took me home I heard a gun shot! I felt like something horrible happened. I got out of the house and ran towards where I thought I heard the sound. That's when I saw Ikuto lying on the ground in blood. Somebody shot him! Luckily, whoever shot him had bad aim because he missed his heart. I took out my cell and called for an ambulance. At the hospital the doctors rushed him to surgery. I was so scared that even my Charas or Yoru couldn't cheer me up. I was so shaken up. Who would kill Ikuto? Tadase? For some reason it didn't feel like Tadase could have done this. Next thing I knew Utau came. (they are now friends but Utau still fights over Ikuto)

"What happened, Amu-chan?" asked Utau now worried very badly. She was always concerned when it was about Ikuto. Even though they are siblings she has special feelings for him. But, know she acted like a little sister than a lover.

"Someone shot him," I said my voice cracking up. I started to cry with Utau.

After many hours a nurse came up to us.

"Are you friends of Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" asked the nurse. We both nodded. "Well, you are lucky 'cause he will be fine. Thank God the person who shot him missed many areas that might have gave him serious damage," smiled the nurse.

"Thank God!" said Utau now hugging me.

"Yeah," I said smiling lightly…

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**xALx: Wow, Ikuto got shot.**

**Amu: Who did it!?**

**Utau: I don't know but I'll kill that bastard! -character change with Iru-**

**Amu: Oy, wait, don't get hasty!-grabs Utau-**

**Utau: Let go of me! I'm gonna kill that person when I find out who he is!-struggling-**

**xALx: -looks at them with wide eyes- Anyway hope you can wait until the next chapter! Good bye for now!**


End file.
